Rey
Ray is a girl from Tatooine, a desert in the middle of nowhere. Not much is known about her, other than the fact that she is a complete badass at using the Force despite not knowing about it for most of her life and is also a female, automatically making her an interesting character. She is the Chosen One, who will save the Galaxy from the Space Hipsters. Biography Ruined childhood & Tatooine Ray was abandoned by her parents on Tatooine when she was about 2 or 3 years old in the custody of Jabbas' legged, british nephew. She then spent the next 13 or 14 years of her life surviving on a planet so arid and hot and covered with layers and layers of lots and lots of sand. Throughout her childhood and early teen years, Ray heard about the stuff that's been going on in the galaxy, such as the rise of the evil Space Hipsters. The Plot Awakens When Ray was 16, her life changed forever. And it all had to start when she stole a cute little bouncing plot device, erm, droid named BB-8 and took the droid in as her own pet, once again treating droids as second class citizens. While in the nearby trading town of New Mombasa, Ray met a guy named Fin, who claimed he was a soldier of the Republic. Soon after, a bunch of Stormtroopers arrived and chased after Ray, Fin, and BB-8. The three chose to escape Tatooine in the Aluminum Falcon, which Ray was able to pilot quite well despite having no prior flying experience. Encounter at Farpoint After Ray, Fin, and BB-8 escape Tatooine, the Aluminum Falcon's server starts glitching. While Fin and Ray are fixing the server, a much bigger cargo ship, Farpoint Station, tracks down the ship and draws it into its hangar with a tractor beam. Turns out, the Falcon's original owners, space pirates Hans Solo & Chewy, are the occupants. They welcome Ray, Fin, and BB-8 into their crew. Farpoint is then boarded by real estate agents, and Ray and Fin are ordered by Hans to hide in the tubes below deck on Farpoint. The real estate agents demand that Hans pay up his rent, since there’s been a mortgage foreclosure on the Farpoint property. Meanwhile, below deck, Ray and Fin get bored and decide to explore the tubes below deck like little kids. They find a set of controls in there and decide to fuck around with them and see what happens. As a result, they unleash a deus ex machina—or, to be more specific, a Kraken. The Kraken proceeds to gobble up all of the real estate agents. This gives Hans, Chewy, & BB-8 a chance to bail out on paying their rent and escape onboard the Aluminum Falcon. As Ray and Fin catch up with the rest of the gang, Fin’s leg gets grabbed by the Kraken. Luckily, Ray saves Fin from the Kraken by chopping off its tentacle by closing a door. They follow the others into the Falcon and flee Farpoint via a hyperspace bypass. Exposition dump While traveling in the hyperspace bypass, the server starts glitching again, but Ray is able to somehow fix it once again, even though she still probably doesn't know jacked shit about the ship. The whole crew then decide to hang out in the central bay. There, BB-8 projects a giant hologram that turns out to be a McGuffin...sorry, I mean, part of a map leading to Luke Skywalker. When Ray does not know what the hell this is all about, Hans has to give her and Fin a history lesson on the Jedi, the Force, the Galactic Empire, Darth Kylo, and the Space Hipsters, confirming that the stuff Ray's heard on Tatooine, "It's true. All of it." Telos IV Following the exposition dump, the Aluminum Falcon takes a stop at Maz's Bar on the planet Telos IV. As they arrive at the planet, Ray expresses her first vivid experience of gazing upon the color green for the first time. When they exit, she decides to breathe, breathe in the air. Hans then interrupts her zen with a job offer and gives her a gun for safekeeping. At the bar, they meet the owner, Maz Kanata, a short space pirate and the wife of Chewy. They talk about what's been up lately, and Hans asks Maz if she can take over in carrying the plot forward, but she turns it down, explaining that she's too old for this shit. Tripping on the Force While exploring the bar, Ray ends up in the basement and starts having a really, really bad Force trip that does not add up. She sees a hooded guy petting a Dalek, while witnessing the most drastic weather change in the galaxy, followed by seeing Darth Kylo kill a bunch of students and old people, unpleasant childhood memories, and getting chased by a Space Hipster. Once the trip finally finishes, Ray opens a treasure chest and finds the lightsaber Luke Skywalker lost while fighting Darth Vader in Cloud Nine (how the hell it ended up there is irrelevant to the plot). Maz comes in and realizes Ray has just had a vision, at which point the old lady tells the teenage girl that is the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force and save the Galaxy. The Invasion Death Star Mk III Damsel in distress Doing Badass Stuff Despite Not Knowing What She's Doing Meeting Luke Skywalker on Dantooine Personality Ray is strong and a female and according to feminists, that is enough to make up for a lack of a personality. Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Heroes